Sakura no Ie (桜の家)
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: She always tries to do her best for her mother. But the best of her is never enough. A daughter to mother story.
1. Chapter 1

Another new story from me! This time i'm not copying from any movies nor dramas. I really hope this story will go well. And in this story, Nadeshiko is alive. She and Fujitaka have three kids: Touya, Hana and Sakura. This story emphasizes on Sakura-Nadeshiko's relationship, so there's gonna be less Sakura-Syaoran story. Sorry! And this will consist with only a few chapters i think.

So then enjoy the story, and tell me how it works!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's the masterpiece of CLAMPS

* * *

_**SAKURA NO IE**__** (**_**桜の家****)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A peaceful morning in Kinomoto Family residence. A brown bird house clock was screaming aloud, alarming the loving house that it was already five in the morning. In a minute, a beautiful forty five year old woman came down from the second floor of the house. The small house was serene and quiet. The rest of the souls were still curling up inside the warm blankets.

The woman with a long wavy black hair is Nadeshiko Kinomoto, the well known architect in Japan. She always tries to wake up very early in the morning, to do the chores as the mistress of the house before running to work as architect all day long. She serves the breakfast, cleaning the house and clothes, and prepares for her works.

Her dear husband, Fujitaka Kinomoto, showed up an hour later with a smiled on his face, despite of his tangled face. He kissed her forehead softly. "Good morning, honey."

They are still showing affections to each other, even though they are aging over time. This is what always makes their friends envious of them.

Nadeshiko smiled lovingly to him, "Good morning, Fuji. Did you have a comfortable sleep?"

Fujitaka nodded. He grabbed the coffeemaker and starting to brew. "I am going to Osaka for two days. The world archaeological congress is being held there starting from tomorrow."

"I wil prepare your clothes then." Nadeshiko kissed her husband on his cheek and went upstair.

They were already having breakfast when Touya burst to the dining room in half an hour and munching his meal hastily.

Nadeshiko frowned to see his first kid and chided him, "Eat slowly, son."

"I have to be hurry, _okaa-san_. I got an important meeting this morning." Touya answered quickly. His cereal bowl was empty in a minute. He then immediately said goodbye to his parents and scurried to work.

They heard a noise from upstair not long after, and Hana, their first daughter, came up with a scene. She shrieked in panic, "I'm late! _Otou-san_, can you drive me to the university only for this time? Please!"

Fujitaka smiled and picked up his luggage. "Alright. We set off first, _okaa-san_."

He bent down to kiss Nadeshiko and went inside the car to start the machine.

"Hana, don't forget to bring this. You have to eat your breakfast." Nadeshiko put a meal box in a paper bag and handed it to her daughter.

Hana smiled and kissed Nadeshiko on the cheek, "Okay, _okaa-san_."

Before she closed the car's door, Nadeshiko yelled once again, "Hana, don't get yourself too tired! Don't forget to take your pills as well! Call Touya if you want him to pick you up."

She stared at her daughter worriedly.

"Will do, _okaa-san_. Don't worry!" Hana smiled, reassuring Nadeshiko. Her mother always worries about her. It makes her engulfed in guilty all this time.

* * *

Nadeshiko sighed softly as the black sedan vanished from her sight. She closed the door and walked up to the second floor. She saw the room beside Touya's was cracked a little.

"This kid must be still sleeping." Nadeshiko muttered and entered the dark room. She saw her youngest daughter was still curled up in her bed.

Nadeshiko shook Sakura's figure lightly. "Sakura, wake up! What time is it now? Do you want to skip the class again?" Nadeshiko chided loudly.

Sakura groaned quietly and turned away from her mother, "I have no class today, _okaa-san_."

Nadeshiko sighed loudly, "Don't lie to me, Sakura. Your home lecturer called me and told that you skipped her class several times."

Sakura finally gave up and opened her eyes slowly. Megumi Sensei is indeed a bothersome. she muttered to herself. She forced her eyes unfold and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

After cleaning up, she went back to her room to get dressed and make up. As usual, she would wear a gothic appearance; a tank top and black leather jacket, combined with mini skirt.

In her age of twenty two, Sakura always stuns her male friends with her beautiful face and slender figure. It is added by her unique, firm and independent personality. No wonder she always be the talking subject in the university. She dyed her hair black with a little red accent last month, which put her mother in wrath. It ended up with her being grounded for a week.

After all was done, she grabbed her bag and went down stair. She met her mother and bowed at her awkwardly, "I'm off, _okaa-san_."

"Don't make any troubles and you have to take care of your sister." Nadeshiko ordered her daughter firmly.

Sakura nodded rigidly and started to walk off. Unlike her father, Touya and Hana, she never kisses her mother. Her relationship with Nadeshiko has been distant since forever. She never has a same thought with Nadeshiko and they always have arguments. It is like that they would never have their moments together.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" A srill shriek and giggles were heard from her two bestfriends, Tomoyo and Meiling. They arrived in the class earlier than her.

Sakura grinned and greeted them, "_Good morning_, _girls_. Could any of you lend me your algebra homework?"

"I already made yours, Sakura. Don't worry. You don't have to bother copying." Tomoyo smiled sweetly to her cousin. She then handed her notes to Sakura.

Meiling looked at them disapprovingly. "Tomoyo, when will you stop spoiling her? She has to finish her own responsibilities." Even though she loves Sakura, but still she doesn't want her bestfriend to rely on others' helps to do her works. Bestfriends doesn't always do loving things. If there is a need to slap, just do it.

"Meiling, you know that Sakura doesn't have time." Tomoyo pouted sadly. "She has part time work after college until night to fulfill that wish of hers. I, as her bestfriend, need to help her!"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Though actually, i could lend you the money you need to buy presents for your mother, Sakura. You know you don't have to be shy of it."

Sakura smiled at the two. She indeed has a part time job in a mini market to earn some money for the birthday project. Even though her relationship with Nadeshiko is not too good, she feels the need to give something on her birthday this year. "I have to buy the birthday presents for _okaa-san_ with my own money. But thank you very much for your kind offer, Tomoyo."

"Sakura-chan, you know that you are really a dutiful child." Tomoyo said with starry eyes.

Sakura could only grimace at her cousin.

* * *

They headed to the canteen after the class when suddenly Meiling shrieked enthusiastically, "Oh, i forgot to tell you, guys! You still remember my cousin, Syaoran, right? He has been chosen into the student exchange program from his university with ours! He will depart from China next month! It will be really exciting!"

Sakura quickly looked at Meiling. Her heart was suddenly pounding fast by hearing that name. Li Syaoran. How could she ever forget him? It has been years since their last encounter before he had to go back to China. Sakura and him ever had what they called a silly puppy love. But it was in the past. She was not even sure that he still remembered her. She smiled to herself.

Suddenly Takashi ran to them with a panting. He yelled rapidly to Sakura, "Sakura! Your sister's collapsed at the park!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she ran quickly to the university park. Meiling and Tomoyo were following behind. There were already a lot of people gathered around when she was there. She saw Hana on her Katsuo's, her sister's boyfriend, embrace.

"_Onee-chan_!" Sakura cried and burst into Hana's side. Her face looked really pale and her lips were bluish. She was sweating all over.

"Katsuo _onii-san_, can you take her to the hospital?"

Katsuo nodded and put Hana on his arms. They ran frantically to Katsuo's car. Sakura called her mother when they were already in the car. Nadeshiko was heard panic and about to cry when Sakura told her.

Hana was immediately rolled in to the emergency room when they arrived. Nadeshiko and Touya arrived in half an hour after. Her eyes were swollen and she seemed worried and in fear.

"_Okaa-san_." Sakura approached Nadeshiko.

But she then felt a sting on her left face. Her mother slapped her, left Touya and Katsuo gasped. Her face was reddened in wrath, "Don't you remember what i told you this morning? You were supposed to take care of your sister!"

Sakura touched her left cheek. It was heating up and reddening. She looked at her mother in disbelief. Her emerald eyes were starting to tear.

The emergency room door was opened. Nadeshiko immediately burst to the doctor and demanded her daughter's condition.

Touya wanted to embrace Sakura, but she repelled his hands roughly and burst out of the room. She was starting to cry hardly. Her mother still hates her. Her heart was wretched for the umpteenth time. Nadeshiko is always cold towards Sakura. In her eyes, Sakura is a rebel and wicked brat. There was always one or two things which made her unsatisfied with Sakura. And it is only to her. Sakura knew that her mother love Hana much more than her. It is because of her leukemia. She was born as a sick child and needs more attention.

Nadeshiko was never there for her whenever Sakura needed a mother figure. She always tried to understand. She understood that her mother bears lots of burdens, since one of her kids was born imperfectly. But sometimes she could not stand the pain. She felt rejected. Like this time.

Sakura sat on a bench at the hospital park. She was crying silently. When she heard footsteps nearing, she was really hoping that it was her mother. But she knew very well that it was impossible. _Okaa-san_ would never leave Hana only for her, she thought bitterly. And it was proven.

"Sakura." Touya called her softly. He reached his sister into his embrace. He understood her feeling. Even though their mother never treats him like she does to Sakura. Touya felt guilty since there was nothing he could do for fixing the situation. He could not do something for his beloved sister.

Sakura started to sob hardly in his embrace.

"_What did I do wrong, onii-chan_?"


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that the first chapter worked well, even though there hasn't been any reviews yet. I will wait for it anyway ^^

Thank you so much for dear **Ro-Chan98 **who has kindly put this story into her alert and favourite list ;)

And of course for everyone who read without leaving any proofs yet.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's the masterpiece of CLAMPS.

* * *

_**SAKURA NO IE**__** (**_**桜の家****)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"_What did I do wrong, onii-chan_?"

* * *

A month passed since the day when Hana was admitted to the hospital.

It had been much worse for Sakura and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko thought that it was all Sakura's fault that Hana got collapsed at the university. Although Hana had reassured her mother for million times that it was not all on Sakura, she kept being stubborn. She did not talk to her youngest daughter for weeks after that. It actually came to her mind that she had put Sakura in awry. But she felt that she did nothing wrong as a mother.

While Hana felt guilty that she had burdened her younger sister. She always wondered why from billions of people in this world, that disease decided to choose her. She had put her family in misery all this time. Her father and brother were helpless as well.

* * *

"Welcome." Sakura yelled when she heard the mini-market door was opened.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked up to only find her mother's cousin, Aunt Kayo, staring at her in shocked.

Sakura was startled, but she quickly recovered and bowed respectfully and smiled to her aunt, "Good night, _obaa-san_. I am doing my part time job here."

There were wrinkles in her aunt's face and her eyes were narrowed. Her pale face looked at Sakura in pity. "I see. How are your parents doing, Sakura?"

"They are doing fine, _obaa-san_." Sakura tried to give her aunt a good impression. She did not want to get her parents into trouble. This aunt of her was surely one of those fussy women that always tried to make unreliable rumors whenever she could. "Anyway, you haven't visited us in a while."

Aunt Kayo smiled awkwardly at her niece, "I'm a little busy nowadays, Sakura. Maybe i will pay a visit someday with Mika and Seiji."

"See you later then, _obaa-san_. Be careful on the way back home and have a nice day." Sakura nodded to say goodbye to her aunt.

"Have a nice day for you too, Sakura-chan." Her aunt smiled once again and went outside the stall.

Sakura sighed softly. She felt relieved, yet hoping that there would not be any troubles for her. She needed this job. She needed the money to buy present for her mother's birthday. And it was about in two months. She had to move faster if she wanted to make it.

* * *

The next day, Meiling seemed ecstatic when Sakura and Tomoyo met her at the university. She never stopped chirping since Sakura met her this morning. "Sakura-chan! Finally Syaoran will arrive in town today! I really miss him so much! And you must do too! You haven't met him in years, right?"

Her eyes were glowing. "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure he still remembers you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura rubbed her hands nervously, tried to avoid Meiling's ruby eyes. "I was never worried over that."

Tomoyo and Meiling could only smile to see their friend. They knew that the both of them have been fond of each other since they were children. But she was not sure that she wanted to meet him.

* * *

"I'm home." Sakura yelled while taking off her shoes and changing it to home slippers. She burst into the living room and saw her mother and Hana were sitting in the couch. And Nadeshiko looked upset.

"What happened?" Sakura asked confusedly and neared them.

Her mother frowned at her. Her voice was shaky when she spoke, "I don't understand what is on your mind, Sakura. Why do you always make troubles everywhere? You always bother me with your deeds."

Sakura gaped at her mother. She was confused. What did she do again that had put her mother in wrath like this?

"You have lied to me!" Her mother's sharp and loud voices were thundering in her ears, as she started to blurt. "You said that you have basketball practices every night at your university! But Aunt Kayo called me today and told that you have a part time work in a mini-market near her house!"

Sakura gulped. She knew that it would end like this.

Nadeshiko's face was reddened. She kept glaring at her younger daughter, "You know what? Your aunt has insulted me! She said that i'm an incompetent parent that has let her daughter work until late at night. And as you know, she is going to spread gossips about me to the whole family! Where do you think i'm going to hide after this?"

Sakura clinched her fists tightly. She stared at the white floor of her house. She shall not blow up. She had to hold her emotion. If she did not, the situation would have been much tangled. "I'm sorry, _okaa-san_."

"Keep a promise, Sakura. Don't let it be just a mere talk! You are a grown up. You have to be responsible to your own self. You have to change your behaviour!" Her mother then scanned Sakura who was with her usual gothic appearance. She looked desperate. "Starting from today, turn your clothing and hair styles! I don't like it. You look like..."

Nadeshiko sighed. She touched her forehead and closed her eyes. Sakura still did not ook at her. "You should be like Touya and Hana. They never make me such troubles like this."

Nadeshiko frowned to see a guilty Sakura in front of her. She knew that her words must have snapped her daughter much. But she kept on thinking that Sakura had to be educated strictly, so that she would not be plunged into misery.

Sakura could only nod to her mother and went upstairs to her room. When they were having dinner that night, she did not say anything. Her face was flat. She then fell herself on to her bed and wrapped herself up. She did not care her home-works given from her lecturer. She sobbed silently inside her blanket. She felt that she could not handle this anymore.

* * *

Hana saw her baby sister curled up in her bed after being lectured by their mother. She knew that Sakura was crying. She tried to reveal the blanket, but Sakura held it tight.

Hana sighed softly and caressed her sister's arms, "Sakura, please don't be mad at _okaa-san_. She only wants our family to be happy. You don't have to take all her words."

Sakura did not respond to her sister. She stiffened her sob hardly that her body shook. Hana would never understand her pain. Hana always got their mother's care and affection. She would never be able to feel the pain that pierced in Sakura's heart.

* * *

Days had been passed slowly to the people that did not anticipate it. But it did not apply to Sakura. She worried that her project for Nadeshiko's birthday would not be fulfilled. She still needed a lot of money for it. Since she was not allowed to have part time job anymore, she had to think another alternatives to earn the budget. Sakura was indeed still cranky a bit of her mother. But it did not mean that she had forgotten her urge to give that birthday present to Nadeshiko.

One of her efforts was to make embroideries for her friends. Fortunately she still remembered of what her mother taught her when she was child. Her friends actually liked and were very interested in her works. She got hundreds of embroideries to make in the two weeks. The girls gave it for their boyfriends or family.

Sakura did not care how tired and hurt her hands were, every time she did the stitches. All she knew that her dream had to become true.

* * *

Sakura said goodbye to Tomoyo and Meiling during their lunch. Both of them just looked at her in disbelief that she ditched their quality time together. She did not even notice that Meiling seemed really eager to tell her something. She was dashing to the library in hurry to continue her stitches, when she suddenly bumped into something hard.

She fell off and caressed her hurt forehead. "Aw."

"Are you alright?"

She heard a concern voice from a man in front of her. She looked up as the voice suddenly remained her of someone. And then she saw him there. The little boy that had grown up into a fine man. He stared at her with his deep amber eyes.

"Sakura?"


	3. Chapter 3

Finally i received some alerts from the lovely readers. I feel so happy! Thank you very much for:

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**: your wish will be granted in this chapter! although i could not guarantee it will be last. Your question about the title might be answered in the next chapter i think. So please keep anticipating it thank you very much for your review, dear ;)

**deadflo**: well, i don't know why i felt kinda happy to read that you cried over my story. I'm sorry, but i'm just glad that my story could actually move other people. Haha ;) thank you so much for the reviews! :)

and **Catrina7077**

anyway i'm really sorry if i'm too cruel to Sakura. But this is just what i want to write. Oh, and thank you very much to the readers who haven't let out any alerts ;)

Enjoy this chapter ~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's the masterpiece of CLAMPS.

* * *

_**SAKURA NO IE**__** (**_**桜の家****)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura was subsided. He still remembers me. she thought. He still looked the same like the last time she saw him.

Syaoran reached her hands and helped her stand. He kept looking at the girl that still mesmerizing him since forever. She still looked beautiful, kind and gentle. "I was wondering when i could meet you again."

Sakura still did not respond. Her stupid body was still frozen from the sudden rendezvous. She blinked and tried to get back to earth. "Li-san. How... How are you?"

Syaoran chuckled silently, "After years not meeting, the only words you could say only 'how are you'?"

He suddenly crushed her small figure into his embrace. He smiled, "I miss you."

* * *

"I'm home."

Sakura walked to the kitchen to get some drink and found Touya was in front his laptop, typing something. She just got back from a walk with Syaoran. It had been a month since he arrived to Tomoeda. There was not even a day without them meeting each other. Thanks to Meiling and Tomoyo who always got ideas to stick them together.

"Ah, you're home, _kaijuu_." Touya looked at his sister from his glasses. "There is a _lasagna _in the refrigerator. Eat them up to feed your monstrous tummy."

Sakura could only smile to Touya. "Thank you very much, _onii-chan_."

She then opened up the refrigerator and felt the cold blowing her skin. She always loved to open the refrigerator door for a long time, only to chill her up everytime she felt warm. Sakura was humming while she messing up the stuffs inside, finding everything which was edible to feed herself.

Touya frowned and turned to her sister. "There is something wrong here."

"What?" Sakura asked without looking at him.

"You did not stomp on my feet when i called you _kaijuu_, and you just hummed." said Touya slowly. His eyes narrowed.

Sakura replied his stares. She chuckled, "What do you mean? Are you hoping that i step on your feet? Just tell me. I'll be glad to do it."

Sakura sat in front of Touya, with a stack of food in the table.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Touya shook his head in disbelief when Sakura was starting to chew her snacks. "You will really be a fat monster in the future."

Sakura just shrugged and did not heed him.

Touya suddenly smirked at her sister, "I know that the brat just got back from Hongkong. Will he stay here for good? You must be really happy."

Sakura choked to hear Touya, made him grab a glass of water for her and patted her back. She looked at him frightenedly after she managed to recover, "How do you know about him?"

This time was Touya's turn to chuckle. "You're kidding me. I spent all my teenagers' moment having part time works here and there only to keep watch of you and Hana."

"What?" Sakura yelled as her emerald orbs widened.

"Don't you know that?"

Sakura was shocked. Her mouth was opened. She needed like ten seconds to absorb what her bother just said. "You are such a bloody stalker, _onii-chan_. I swear. You're scarry as hell. I can't imagine how miserable your daughter will be."

Touya laughed silently. "So, when will you tell _otou-san_ and _okaa-san_? They surely will be happy to investigate your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend, _onii-chan_." said Sakura with a full mouth and reddened cheeks.

Touya snorted and got back to his laptop, "Yeah, i will so really believe you."

Sakura kept chewing the lasagna while brooding in her little head.

Boyfriend. Sakura then chuckled and smiled.

* * *

"Hold on to my waist tightly, Sakura." Syaoran looked to his back and found Sakura with a helmet covered her head. He then started his motorbike.

Sakura wrapped her hands into his waist. She was surprised when Syaoran suddenly called and told her to come to the university at time like this. Surely she had to creep without her family knowing. God knew what would Touya do if he knew that she was out with Syaoran right now. But she still did not understand what would Syaoran want to do with her right now. "Where are we going?"

"You will see."

Sakura felt he smiling and in a second she screamed as they started to run. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she felt the wind blowing her body. It was like only a minute when she felt they stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." Syaoran smiled to see the girl behind him squeezed her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and caught a beautiful scenery in front of them. She could not believe it. They were in top of a hill.

She got off of the bike and reached slowly to see the whole city spread down there. She was gaping. The city lights really looked beautiful from their place. She then turned her body to find a smiling Syaoran. His amber eyes shimmered under the beautiful moonlit sky. "How did you get us here?"

He neared her and stood in front of her, "I believe that we just rode by my motorbike."

She shook her head, "No, i mean, how do you know about this? I've lived here all my life and i did not even know about this place."

"Hmm, let's just assume that i have reliable informants." He smiled and took her hands into his. "You missed something."

He turned her body so then they were facing a solemn big sakura tree in front of her. He walked near the tree and lied down under it.

Sakura just stood watching him. She then saw Syaoran patted the spacious side beside him, hinting her to lie there. Sakura reached him and lied beside him.

They were silent for a moment, looking at the dark blue night sky and being lost in their own thoughts. She could saw the sakura flowers fluttering as well. Sakura then sighed softly, "This is really beautiful."

Syaoran turned his head to see her. From wherever he saw, she would always look stunning. "There were three stars at the sky that night."

"What?" Sakura looked at him, did not understand his words.

"There were three stars at the sky the night we met for the first time. I still remember." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura was frozen at his stare. The amber orbs of his was just like hypnotizing her. The next thing was Syaoran took her to his embrace.

"I love you."

* * *

Three months later.

Nadeshiko was chuckling silently. She was on the phone with her old bestfriend, Li Yelan. "You are exaggerating, Yelan. My daughter is ordinary, just like any other girl. But if that's what you want, i will talk to her. Okay. I will tell you soon."

Nadeshiko hung up the phone and got back to her sketch. She looked really happy after chatting with the bestfriend that she had not met for a long time. Yelan said that she was visiting Tomoeda, because her son had been chosen to participate into a student exchange program. The best thing was that Yelan would like to match Syaoran to her daughter.

She was humming excitedly. She was sure that this was the best news ever for her family. She really wanted her daughter happy.

"_Okaa-san_, do you see my skate board?" Sakura passed the living room to see her mother smiling to her own self. "What happened, _okaa-san_? You seem really happy."

Nadeshiko looked up to her daughter and glowing. "Sakura, i want to match your sister up with my best friend's son. Maybe i will take Hana to meet him next week."

Sakura smiled sincerely. Her heart was relieved to see smiles on her mother's face. "It's really good. I would really like to meet him too."

"She said that her son is participating as an exchanged student at your university. This is really good for them. They can be really close because of this." Nadeshiko skipped keenly.

Sakura poured herself a glass of an apple juice which her mother took from the refrigerator. "What is his name? I might have known him."

"His son's name is Syaoran." Nadeshiko answered while focusing back to her work.

Sakura looked up at her mother quickly and felt her handle on her juice glass loosened. The apple juice dampened the living room floor in instance.

"Sakura! What happened? I just cleaned up this room."

Sakura could not hear the rest of her mother's nags. She got up from the couch and said silently, "I will clean it up, _okaa-san_."

Nadeshiko nodded and continued shimmering from her talks with Yelan. She did not realize the sudden change of her daughter's behaviour.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo in concerned. She had watched her bestfriend's strange behaviour for days. Sakura always seemed distant.

Sakura snapped back from her deep thought, "Oh, nothing, Tomoyo."

"Did something happen at home?" Tomoyo continued to ask carefully. She knew that Sakura's relation with her mother was not too good.

"No, everything is alright. Don't worry too much." Sakura shook her head and smiled to her cousin.

"Sakura!"

They turned around to find Syaoran was panting. "Come with me."

Sakura looked hesitant. "Why do you look so tired?"

Syaoran only smiled and took her hands. He then looked at Tomoyo and yelled, "See you, Daidouji!"

* * *

They headed to the same hill in top of Tomoeda. The night was already coming. The stars were showing their figures ahead.

Sakura was scanning Syaoran taking out something lengthy from his bike's deposit box. He then opened up a small bag and revealed a telescope from inside.

"I got this from the shop near our university. They said that this will work really good. We'll give it a try."

Sakura could see that Syaoran was shining while setting up the telescope. She still did not say a word since they arrived.

Syaoran looked up at her and realized her flat expression, "Sakura, what happened?"

"Syaoran, let's break up." She said quickly. She stared deeply at the man she adored all this time.

Syaoran looked shocked. "What did you say, Sakura? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I don't think our relationship will go well. It's better for us to just stop this." Sakura muttered weakly.

Syaoran did not do anything. He just stood there and looked at Sakura.

She then turned and walked down the hill slowly. Tears were streaming down her face as she left him there. She whispered to no one, "I'm sorry, Syaoran. My sister and mother's happiness are more important then ours."

* * *

Days passed really slowly for Sakura as she tried hardly to ignore Syaoran at university. He was practically everywhere. She was lucky that she did not have any classes with him.

She quickly skipped to home, ignoring Tomoyo and Meiling's shouts to take her to their regular hang outs. She saw a black limousin in front of her house when she got there. She walked inside and found her father, mother, Hana, Syaoran and a middle aged woman were sitting in the living room. All of them turned to see her. She saw that Nadeshiko looked wrath.

"Sakura." Syaoran stood up and neared her.

Sakura could only gaze down at the white floors of her house.

Fujitaka approached her daughter slowly and asked in his soft voice, "Sakura, dear, do you love Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura did not answer her father. She just stood there as her tears were starting to fall. Suddenly she felt a stinging pain on her left cheek. She knew that it was her mother. She could not look at her. Why did she always do mistakes that made the people around her miserable?

"Go up to your room now!" Nadeshiko growled in a shaky voice.

Sakura did not wait the next words from them and burst upstairs to her room. She crawled to her bed and sobbed.

Why could she never make her mother happy? Why couldn't she ever feel happy because of her?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update! :D

We come to the fourth chapter now. And this story will be concluded at the next chapter. I hope i will get more alerts by then ;)

Anyway, this story is AU. I decided it that way. Anyhow i prefer to write CCS fanfictions without including any magics. I really hope i don't violate any rules

Thank you very much for the reviewers in the last chapter:

**Doll-Eyed Girl**: Yeah, poor her. Let's hope that her mother will acknowledge her ;) i think the youngest one would be the best position for Sakura in this story. Maybe i'd like to erase the ideas that the youngest is the dearest. It's not always that way.

**deadflo**: Right, she does! It will be explained in this chapter! ;)

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**: great review! i already had an idea what she wants to give to her mother. I think the present really costs her a lot of money which she could not earn only from pocket-money. And the rests of your question will be answered!

**James Birdsong**: thank you very much for the kind review! I hope you like this chapter as well ;)

Let's roll to the 4th chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's the masterpiece of CLAMPS

* * *

_**SAKURA NO IE**__** (**_**桜の家****)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Mother, why did you do that without telling me first?" asked Syaoran angrily when they arrived home.

Yelan sighed as she plunged herself on to the couch. She was not looking at her son's eyes. "I didn't know when Nadeshiko said 'one of her daughter' meant Hana. Beside, why didn't you tell me earlier that you have had a relationship with Sakura?"

"I was going to tell you." Syaoran mumbled. His face was sad. "Then what should i do now? You don't think to force me marrying someone that i don't love, moreover the woman who is Sakura's older sister, right, _okaa-san_?"

Yelan sighed once again. She looked at Syaoran apologetically. She felt hopeless herself. "Of course i won't. I will try to find a way to talk to Nadeshiko."

* * *

Sakura's right hand were moving fastly as she was drawing on a sketch book. After some additional features which came to her mind, the plan had already been organized. She huffed and put her pencil. Her small hands lift her sketch sheets, letting her emerald orbs analyzing her work of art.

A sample scratch which showed a two floors huge mansion. It had a lot of windows and you could see the typical brown chimney in the middle. The little details were there two huge sakura trees in each sides, hugging the house protectively. Sakura left a huge space in the back of the building. She let her imaginations setting it. It could be seen that she inherited her mother's talent in designing. Her draws were smooth yet firm. She smiled and burst out of her house.

"These are the sketches." She handed the sheets to an old man. Thanks to her earnestness in earning money, she could manage to start the making of the present she wanted to give to Nadeshiko. She really hoped it would be finished in time though.

The old man scanned Sakura's drawing. A frown was formed on his wrinkled face. "You're really talented, kid. I rarely meet people with such unique skill as yours along my carpentry career.

"I got it from my mother. She's a great architect." Sakura replied with a smile. She suddenly remembered how she wanted to be like her mother. That was why she ended up choosing architecture as her major in university. She was the only one among her parents' children who studied the same field as her mother. Until now, the figure of her mother was still the only one who motivated her.

The old man was finished scrutinizing her order and faced her, "It will take a month to finish, kid."

"Alright. This is my address, Sir. Please deliver it to my address precisely by this date." Sakura pointed a date in the shop calendar. "Thank you very much."

* * *

Hana was staring at her spagheti expressionlessly. She got lots in her mind right now. Eventhough she knew that Sakura was the only one that being put in the middle in this situation. She realized that she had put her mother into a lot of miserable sorrows. The only thing that she wanted was her mother being happy. But that meant there would be many sacrifices to make. She had to sacrifice her happiness, Katsuo's happiness, Syaoran's happiness, and especially her little sister' happiness.

"What are you thinking, dear?" Nadeshiko frowned. She scanned her daughter's weary face. "Do you want some more?"

Hana was silent for a moment before she spoke quietly, "_Okaa-san_, can't you change your mind?"

Nadeshiko sighed softly and reached Hana's hands, "We talked about this before."

"But i already have a relationship going with Katsuo. I love him, _okaa-san_. I really love him." begged Hana with a pleading eyes.

Nadeshiko cupped Hana's face into her hands, "I know that you love Katsuo, Hana. But Syaoran is the best for you. I know his family really well. He should be the one who could protect you."

Hana bit her lips nervously. She could not break her mother's heart. She could not refuse her mother.

Suddenly she felt a throbbing pain in her stomach. She screamed and clutched her middle.

"Hana!" Nadeshiko frantically reached her daughter. "Hana, dear, what happened?"

Hana closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pain worse. Her heart was beating fast. Her body was all sweated. "_Okaa-san_."

* * *

Sakura was getting into her house when she heard her mother's screaming in panic. She then burst quickly to the dining room, to find Hana was in her mother's embrace. Her mother was crying. "_Okaa-san_, what happened?"

Nadeshiko screamed and pushed Sakura from their sides. Her face was reddened. She the pointed at Sakura, "All these are because of you! Why are you so selfish and stubborn? If you just followed what i wanted, this would not happen!"

Sakura clenched her fist and stared at the floors. She was trying hard to clear her mind. There was no time to involve her feeling now. Her sister needed to be saved first. She scanned Hana's figure was getting paler by each minute. "_Okaa-san_, we need to get her to the hospital immediately."

"Don't touch her!" Nadeshiko shrieked. She kept Hana in her embrace tightly. "Go away! Just go!"

Sakura was left frozen as she saw her father burst inside and immediately brought Hana to hospital with her mother. She felt sinful.

* * *

Sakura saw from a far as her parents talking to the doctors. Her mother was crying uncontrollably. While her father was trying to calm her. She headed to Hana's room with a drooped head.

Hana was awake. She was like waiting for her sister. She gestured for Sakura to near her.

"How do you feel, _onee-chan_?" Sakura was scanning her sister's figure. She looked faded. Her sister was a good person. She was kind and forgiving. She did not deserve this. Why God was so cruel to her family?

Hana managed a weak smile to Sakura and whispered, "I'm good. Please don't feel guilty, Sakura. This is not your fault."

Sakura nodded and replied her sister's smile.

"I'm really sorry that i have given you so much troubles." Tears dropped from Hana's eyes.

Sakura caressed her sister's arms to ease her, "I'm alright, _onee-chan_. You don't have to worry about it. I don't like Syaoran anymore."

She lied. These days had been like hell for her. She tried to avoid Syaoran in university. She gave no space for him to talk to her.

Hana shook her head. She was stiffling her sobs hardly, "No, you're not alright, Sakura. You are the one that have suffered. If i just... If i just did not exist, everything would be much better. Everyone would be much happier."

"Don't you say words like that!" Sakura snapped at her sister. She held Hana's hands. "If you did not exist, mother would not live a happy life. You are her source of bliss. You have to survive for her sake, _onee-san_."

You have to survive, because you are the luckiest person to ever get our mother's love. Sakura mumbled to herself.

Hana hugged her baby sister tightly. She would not forgive herself ever if she put Sakura in misery once again.

* * *

It had been more than a week that Hana had to be confined in the hospital room. Nadeshiko never left her daughter's side. Hana was the only one that dominated her mind right now. Everytime she saw Hana in pain, she would feel like a useless mother. She could not cut her daughter's sufferings. She had prayed to the Almighty in every second of her breath. But the universe was just being too nonchalant to her.

Nadeshiko looked at the sleeping Hana. Her poor daughter. She noticed sweats dropping all over Hana's body. She then went to take a duster and wiped Hana's skins gently.

She lift her head up when she heard the door creaked. Her youngest daughter figure was revealed in an instant. Nadeshiko sighed and went back to what she had been doing. She had not talked to Sakura since the incident. It was all too frustrating for her and she did not want to hear arguments.

Sakura put the plastic bag that she brought on the counter. She then revealed the foods that she bought from the restaurant near the hospital and started to prepare some. She knew that her mother had not eaten well for days.

"_Okaa-san_, i already have your dinner here. Please eat some." Sakura brought the food tray to her mother. "I bought chicken soup and noodles from the Blossoms Restaurant."

Nadeshiko did not heed her daughter. She shook her head.

Sakura sighed sadly, "You have to eat, _okaa-san_. Hana would be sad if you did not."

Sakura moved forward a little to her mother, but surprisingly Nadeshiko repelled her hands. The tray was plunged to the floor and the food was scattered.

"Didn't you understand earlier that i don't want to eat? How many times should i say it again? How many times i have to tell you so that you will understand what i want? Why do you always make everything's worse?" Nadeshiko snapped at Sakura. She was bursting out. She never snapped her kids before. But she could not handle it anymore this time. She could not carry the burdens anymore.

Sakura turned her eyes to the hospital floor sight. Her gaze was starting to blur by the warm tears. She then started to clean the scattered foods quietly. She did not even care when the shatters wounded her fingers to bleed. All this time she always put her family first above everything else, including her own self. She never wanted to see her family in misery. But no matter how many times and how hard she tried, it would always fail. She felt like she could never make her mother's happiness.

* * *

Hana was getting weaker. Her family noticed that. She made them much worrier.

She had asked her parents to get her home. She just wanted to stay at home. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko felt helpless. There was nothing they could do for their lovely daughter. Hana realized that her mother's face was always trimmed by tears. She looked messy and thin. While the other siblings felt like they were not worthwhile to ease their parents' burdens.

* * *

That day Sakura received a message from the nature club that they were going to hike to the mountain in the outskirts of Tomoeda tomorrow. She decided to go. She needed refreshment. Perhaps a little help from the mother nature would do. She prepared the equipment that she would need and put them into her backpack.

She woke up really early the next morning. After took a light breakfast, she went to her sister's room and found her mother was feeding Hana breakfast.

"_Okaa-san_, _onee-chan_, i'm going outside." Sakura greeted quietly.

Hana smiled to her sister, "Where are you going, Sakura?"

"I am going to hike with the nature club friends." Sakura replied with a warm smile.

Nadeshiko paused to hear her youngest daughter. "You dare to go out as you wish, while your sister is lying here, cannot do anything?"

Sakura gulped and stuttered, "I... I did not mean that way, _okaa-san_."

"Just go. I don't care anymore. You never heard what i said anyway. You are too capable to listen to your parents." Nadeshiko continued flatly.

"_Okaa-san_..." Sakura was speechless to her Nadeshiko.

Hana was staring at both worriedly, "_Okaa-san_, don't be too hard on Sakura. She needs to go out and enjoy her life. If i were in a good condition, i would love to join her too."

Sakura decided to not say anything and burst out of her house. Her tears were falling again.

"Oi, _kaijuu_, give me a call if you want me to pick you up after you finish, okay?" Touya hailed to his sister when he saw her passed the living room.

Sakura only gave him a small nod.

Touya frowned and realized something wrong. He neared Sakura and asked, "Hey, what happened? Why are you crying, Sakura?"

But Sakura just shook her head and ran out of her house. It killed her so much to know that her mother hated her. It could never be changed. She had tried for million times. Her mother would never love her.

* * *

Her friends already gathered when she arrived at the university. There were ten of them. They seemed ecstatic to have a day out and burst inside the bus to go to the mountain. After they arrived, the instructor gave a brief speech before they started to walk into the woods.

Sakura exhaled and stretched her body. It felt so good to breathe the fresh air. They laughed a lot along the walk. She felt her sadness and anger were swept away for a moment.

They had been walking for almost an hour when Sakura suddenly heard a gurgling water from her east side. She stopped for a while and listened to the natural sound carefully. Her friends continued to walk to the different directions. She was really tempted to the sound. She then decided to find the origin and separated from her friends. She walked further until she did not hear her friends' laughter and giggling anymore.

And there she found a waterfall. It was really beautiful with a pretty rainbow drawn. She sighed happily. Her heart leapt enthusiastically to see such scenery. She never saw a rainbow which was made from the splashing waterfall before. She exhaled once again in relief. How she enjoyed a moment like this.

* * *

Just right after that, Sakura heard a child weeping. She turned her head around to look for the sound, but she did not find the child.

"_Oka-saaaannn_, heeelllp! _Otou-saaannn_, heeelllppp!"

Sakura then looked up to a huge tree which rose extremely high beside the creek. She narrowed her eyes and saw there was a little kid held on to the topmost branch of the tree. She was surprised to see him.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing up-there?" yelled Sakura.

The boy looked down on Sakura while kept crying, "_Onee-san_, please help me. Please. I'm scared."

Sakura was in flurry. What must she do? Maybe she should call Takashi, one of her friends in the club, to ask for help. She reached for her phone, but then saw that it had lost network.

She then huffed and took a hook and a rope. She put on a helmet around her head and threw the rope to the nearest branches. "We will do this slowly but sure. Hey, kid, wait a minute! I will help you to get down soon."

She then started to climb the huge tree. After some throwing and climbing, she managed it to the top and huffed. She was lucky that she was not acrophobia. The kid was still crying. Sakura hugged him and soothe him. "Don't cry already. I'm here. How did you get here anyway?"

The kid stiffened, "My dad said that i could look all over Tomoeda from this tree peak and we climbed. But he forgot something and got down to look for it. He said that he would be back. But he hasn't. I'm scared, _onee-san_."

Sakura sighed and patted the kid's back, "Alright, you will be fine in a minute. Now we need to get you down."

The kid nodded. Sakura started to tie up the rope to his body tightly after she bound it to the tree's branch. She was hesitated when she put the helmet to him. She only got one helmet. But she decided that Tadao needed it more than she did. Sakura kept smiling to the kid. "What's your name?"

"My name's Tadao. My father said it means a faithful man." said Tadao proudly.

Sakura chuckled, "Keep your promise then, kid."

Tadao nodded and smiled.

"Okay, it's finished! Now i will help to get you down. Don't be afraid. If you are, you just need to close your eyes. Got it?" Sakura said.

Tadao nodded once again, "What's your name, _onee-chan_?"

"Sakura." Sakura smiled and patted his head. She then started to roll him down. She saw Tadao closed his eyes tightly. "A little more, Tadao."

When Tadao touched the ground, he opened his eyes and yelled, "Yeay, i got down! Sakura _onee-chan_, hurry up here!"

Sakura smiled and dragged the rope up to her. She released the rope to re-tighten the knot. But when she brought her body forward, the moss on the tree skin made her body slipped and the rope was detached from her hands. She screamed and grabbed the big trunk in a flash. She was hung. She heard Tadao screamed in fear.

"_Onee-chan_, are you alright?" Tadao yelled from the ground.

"I'm alright, Tadao." Sakura yelled back to calm him although she felt her heart thumping hard.

Sakura tried to get her body back to the trunk, but the slippery moss made it harder.

"_Oh God_." She was terrified. She looked at the ground. It was like ten meters from the ground. She tried her every energy to keep her grip. But suddenly she could not hear Tadao's scream anymore. It felt like the time had stopped.

_Okaa-san_...


	5. Chapter 5

Finally we have come to the final chapter of Sakura no Ie!

Sorry for the long waiting!

Author humbly thank God for these amazing readers since the first chapter:

**Ro-Chan98, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, deadflo, Catrina7077, ****Doll-Eyed Girl****, ****James Birdsong**

and the other readers out there! All your supports really encourage me!

I'm sorry for much lacks of my writing and i always learn to become much better one.

So see you in another stories of mine!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. It's the masterpiece of CLAMPS

* * *

_**SAKURA NO IE**__** (**_**桜の家****)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_Okaa-san_, what are you doing?" asked a three year old girl, crawling happily to her mother. She suddenly forgot about her _ningyous_.

The mother turned away from her work and smiled to her youngest daughter. She picked up Sakura and put her on her lap. They were scanning a mock-up in front of them, "This is our future home, Sakura-chan."

The emerald eyes of the toddler brightly widened as a smile followed on her small face. Wrinkles were formed on her forehead as she was scanning the small house-like toy. "Home? But how can we get there? It is so small."

Nadeshiko chuckled to hear her daughter's innocent words, "This is only the miniature. The house that we will have someday would be really big."

Nadeshiko pointed a green space on the small mock-up, "This is the park where you could play with your sister and brother. And we could have beautiful and colourful flowers there too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura could only frown. She still could not understand her mother. "Will you build this house by yourself, _okaa-san_?"

"Hmm, do you want to help me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded eagerly and squealed, "Yes, _okaa-san_! Sakura will help to build this house for you!"

Nadeshiko then laughed and hugged her daughter dearly.

* * *

Nadeshiko grabbed her ringing phone and frowned to see the caller ID. It was her youngest daughter. She sighed and rejected the call. She was not in the mood to argue with Sakura right now.

Actually she did not understand why she always got angry to Sakura. Perhaps because from the children of hers, Sakura was the one who resembled her the most. Sakura always reminded her of her youth.

Her phone was ringing once again, still with Sakura's name on the screen. She finally gave in and picked up the call.

"Hello? What is it, Sakura?"

Nadeshiko paused for a moment. A second later, her face was covered by fear. She dropped her phone and broke down.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Fujitaka got out of his car and burst frantically inside the hospital. He ran to the emergency room with a nurse leading the way. He was in panic state right now. He was really shocked when his wife called him. Sakura had fallen off to a creek from a high tree. He could not help to imagine the possibilities which could have happened to his dearest daughter now.

He found Nadeshiko, Touya, Hana, some of Sakura's friends in front of the emergency room, along with two other adults and a little boy who he did not recognize. Nadeshiko burst to tears and ran into his side. He embraced and soothed her, "Our daughter will be fine, Nadeshiko. We have to believe in her."

Two surgeons went out of the emergency room a moment later, "We have to talk to Sakura Kinomoto's parents. Please come."

* * *

They heard what the surgeons were saying to them. It was like in slow motion. They said that Sakura was in very critical condition. The accident had caused a lot of damages to her body that might could not be repaired even if she could survive.

"No. No way. Sakura." Nadeshiko screamed hysterically.

Fujitaka quickly caught Nadeshiko's fainted figure. "Nadeshiko."

His face held a deep sadness. He never thought this could happen to his family. His little girl was fighting for dear life, and he could do nothing about it.

* * *

Syaoran sat in front of ICU ward. Sakura had already transferred to the ICU and had to be kept on non-stop treatment right now. He could not believe when he heard about her condition. It just felt like yesterday that he told those three words to her. But now she was inside this hospital room and struggling for life.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand touched his shoulder.

Hana.

"Syaoran, please, see my sister. She needs you." Hana said softly. Her face was pale. He knew that her condition was not good too right now.

He could only stare at her lifelessly.

"She really loves you." Tears started to pool on her eyes. "Even though she never told me, but i am her sister. I know how she feels. She has suffered too much because of me."

Syaoran sighed softly. He then nodded and smiled weakly to Hana. He entered Sakura's room and sat beside her bed. She was still unconscious. Her whole body was bandaged. Her face looked weary and many scars carved there. Lots of cables hooked her up to keep her breath. He held her hands and kissed it.

"_Please, wake up, Sakura. So I can tell you how much I love you_."

* * *

Sakura finally opened her eyes on the fourth day. It made everyone felt relieved. The worst part might had been over.

Nadeshiko never left Sakura's side. She was sickly worried for Sakura. She realized how many days passed without caring for her daughter. She tried her hard to not cry in front of Sakura.

* * *

Sakura still had to wear the oxygen mask to help her breathing. She felt her body was like being crushed all over. It was devastating her. But she did not tell her mother. She did not want to worry her mother further.

"Sakura, you have to fight. My daughter. _Okaa-san_ will always be here to take care of you." Nadeshiko wailed. Her defense finally broke. She could not hold it. She just wanted her daughter to be alright.

Sakura nodded weakly and whispered, "Don't cry, _okaa-san_. I'm fine."

Even after saying some words, she felt immediate pain on her chest and head. But she managed hardly to not show it.

Nadeshiko nodded and held Sakura's hands tightly. "Yes, my dear. You will always be alright.

Sakura smiled to hear her mother and closed her eyes.

* * *

It had been five days since Sakura was admitted to the hospital. She was still in ICU. She wanted to come home, but the surgeons did not allow her. Her condition was too risky. She still needed to be under intensive care.

"_Okaa-san_." Sakura whispered. She opened her eyes and saw her mother lying beside her.

"Yes, my dear." Nadeshiko tried to smile. She had cried countlessly these days. Prayers came by her mouth every second of her breath. She looked at her daughter's pale and thin face. Her heart hurt to see her daughter in this state.

Sakura opened her mouth and said quietly, "Sakura love _okaa-san_ very much."

She needed to say it. Even though her body was like being stabbed with more pains.

Nadeshiko wiped her tears. She carefully reached her daughter's frail figure into her. She caressed Sakura's hair softly. "_Okaa-san_ really really really love you, Sakura. Your love for me could never be compared to my love for you, my dear."

Sakura smiled. She really felt happy. Even though her mother's embrace added more pains to her, but it did not matter. It would never did. As long as she could feel her mother's embrace. And the words that slipped from her mother's beautiful lips would always be a cure for every of her pain.

"_Okaa-san_."

"Yes, my dear."

"Could you ask Hana to help you making the house. If i have to go later." asked Sakura slowly.

Nadeshiko was startled to hear her daughter. "Sakura, you won't go anywhere. You will always be here with me. You will always be with _otou-san_, Touya _onii-chan_ and Hana _onee-chan_."

Sakura smiled once again. She wanted to smile for her mother as long as she could. She wanted her mother to always remember her smile. "_Okaa-san_, please say those words again."

"Which words, honey?" Nadeshiko looked at her daughter.

Sakura tried to sigh to help her talking, "_Okaa-san _love Sakura."

Nadeshiko chuckled silently and embraced Sakura tighter, "_Okaa-san _really love you, Sakura."

"_Okaa-san _really love you, Sakura."

"_Okaa-san _really love you, Sakura."

"_Okaa-san _really love you, Sakura."

"_Okaa-san _really love you, Sakura."

* * *

Nadeshiko repeated the sentences all over. She felt miserable to see her daughter lying listlessly in her embrace. She would do anything. Anything for Sakura to not hurt like this. She wished she could replace her instead.

God, just let only me to feel the pain. I can't see my daughter like this, Nadeshiko screamed in heart. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Sakura realized the dampened hair of hers. Her mother was crying.

I am a useless daughter. Seditious. The only thing that i could ever bring to _okaa-san_ was only pain. I always made her cry all this time. Sakura said inwardly.

* * *

Nadeshiko kept holding her daughter into her embrace. She did not want to loose her. She kept caressing her until she fell asleep.

Sakura chuckled silently to see her mother was tired to sleep. She was looking at her mother's face. She still looked beautiful despite of how old she was.

The pain in her body was worsening in each second. Her breath was getting difficult to be caught. But because of her mother, she could passed all of this.

"Sakura love you too, _okaa-san_. More than anyone in this world." Sakura whispered slowly. And by then, she closed her eyes, separating her sight from the perfect face of her mother.

* * *

Nadeshiko was crying hysterically when she found her lifeless daughter in her embrace. The ventilator behind her bed was screaming loudly. The surgeons rushed with her husband and kids. But her daughter's body was now cold and stiffened. Their cherry blossom had stopped fighting.

She kept embracing Sakura's body. She could not let her daughter leave her like this. She prayed hard for her daughter to be warm again, like she used to be. Not cold like this.

* * *

The funeral was held the day after. The Kinomoto house was full of friends and relatives who paid respects and condolences. Tomoyo and Meiling came to the hospital when they received the news. They never stopped crying since yesterday when they heard the news. They could not believe their friend had left them. Tomoyo was the most broken. She had known Sakura even since they were still in their mothers' wombs. She grew up with Sakura. She passed everything with Sakura. But now Sakura would never be there with her. There would never be her cheerful bestfriend anymore.

* * *

Syaoran sat on Sakura's bed. He saw some of photographs on her desk beside the bed. There were her pictures with her parents and siblings, one with Tomoyo and Meiling, and a picture of her with him. Syaoran smiled sadly to see the last one.

He sighed. His hands dropped down and opened the drawer of the desk. He found some patchworks lied there. He knew what was that. That was the leftover of the fabrics for her knittings that she did to add some money for her mother's birthday present. Under that fabrics, there were a medium-sized black box, with a pink envelope on it. Sakura's beautiful handwriting was carved there: _For Okaa-san_.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sakura's funeral. For as long as that, Nadeshiko kept lying on her daughter's bed. She hoped to feel her daughter's warmth again. She longed for her dearest daughter's scent again. All of her family knew really well that her daughter's death left her a deep grief.

Nadeshiko rose up. Her hands reached the drawer on the desk beside Sakura's bed. She just remembered of what Syaoran said to her. She saw pieces of fabrics and a black box. Her tears were streaming again.

Suddenly the doorbell of the house was ringing. Nadeshiko wiped her tears and went down to open the door. An old man was standing in front of it. There was a big enough miniature of a home on his hands.

"Good morning. Is this Nadeshiko Kinomoto's residence?" greeted the old man with a smile.

Nadeshiko nodded listlessly.

"Ah, you must be her, right? Your daughter asked me to deliver this for you on your birthday." The old man said again.

Nadeshiko was startled. She even forgot that today was her birthday. She turned her gaze to the miniature. "Hana?"

The old man shook his head, "I believe that her name is Sakura if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, happy birthday for you. You have a really amazing daughter. I could say that she has saved up much money for this miniature. She also has a great talent on sketching and concept. She said that she got it from you."

"Did she?" Nadeshiko whispered. She was shocked of what the old man was saying.

He nodded, "She talked a lot about you. She really admires you. Please send my greeting to her."

Nadeshiko closed the door as the old man had gone. She was staring at the house miniature in front of her. It was a huge one. Every of its features were detailed. There was nothing forgotten.

Tears were dropping on her face again. She saw a small picture of her family pasted on the small space on the miniature. She brought down the black box she found on the drawer. She opened it. It was a photograph of her family in a beautiful frame of gold. Sakura smiled widely beside her in it. There was words carved at the bottom: _happy birthday, okaa-san_.

She then unfolded the letter she found on the top of the box. It was for her.

* * *

To my dearest mother who Sakura love the most in the world.

_Otanjoubi omedetou_, _okaa-san_. I always pray for your health, long live, and happiness with the whole family. Sakura always feel that i am the luckiest daughter in this world, for having a mother like you. Every night, i always thank _ojii-chan _and _obaa-chan_ for giving birth to you to this world, so that i could live in this world with the love from the most amazing mother.

I apologize if i always made you worry, upset and sad all this time. It never crossed my mind to make you felt that way as of late. I promise that i will try better to make you happier in the future. As long as i breathe, there will be only a wish of mine, that is to see you happy, _okaa-san_.

I really hope that you like this present from me. I'm sorry if i could not give any better one. Someday, as i have promised, i will build you a very big house with many beautiful flowers at the park. I really want to be a great architect like you.

Always be happy, my dearest mother. And thank you for always taking care of me, _otou-san_, _onii-chan_ and _onee-chan_.

I love you most.

Your daughter_,_

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

"Stupid girl. Your hands must be so hurt from many knitting to collect money for this." Nadeshiko mumbled in shaky voice. Her body was suddenly stiffened and her tears came up again. "Oh God, what have i done? I made my own daughter suffered til her last breath."

She caressed Sakura's picture on the frame. "I didn't deserve you for a daughter, Sakura."

* * *

Five years later.

Nadeshiko stood in front of a very large mansion with beautiful garden surrounding it. A big epigraph was posted on the gate of the mansion: _Sakura no Ie_. Cherry Blossom House.

Fujitaka stood beside her and embraced her. They built this house as a place for architectural study course and orphanage. She had been around Asia all this year, to collect the less fortunate children and raised them here. It had become a famous world icon. A lot of people came to this house, from Japan and overseas.

"Good afternoon, Kinomoto-sama."

Fujitaka smiled to the young man in front of him, "Syaoran, thank you very much for taking care of this place very well."

"It's my pleasure along with Meiling and Tomoyo, Kinomoto-sama." Syaoran smiled. His eyes softened. "This place always makes us felt like she is near us."

Nadeshiko smiled again and spread her sight to the building.

Finally you have fulfilled your promise, Sakura-chan. To help me build this house.


End file.
